


the stars look very different today

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (✿◠‿◠), Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, MIB au!!!!!!!!, Other, aha v underwhelming im sorry, alien!iwa, all u need to know is: aliens, for ..., i don't think ur ready, nyway no knowledge of the franchise needed i got u covered, r u ready, so we got, thats all tooru evr wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa would say that he was a pretty composed guy. He often received confessions from girls– and, on the rare occasion, guys, too– and had had his own experiences with dating and one night stands.</p><p>Aliens, as well, never shook him. Okay, the first time was an exception, but from then on he learned to expect the unexpected. Aliens came in all shapes and sizes, personality included. </p><p>Oikawa Tooru was never taken by surprise, but Iwaizumi Hajime took his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i am the colour of boom

**Author's Note:**

> welcom  
> 2 ur best and worst nightmare  
> actually probably not.. i mean i had a dream about a murder mystery in the 1900s about a snake w an irish accent as u do
> 
> anyway,,,, i am so sry for any grammatical errors or general fuck-ups i proofread this once at 3am last night ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also all locations inside tokyo are made up bc i suck at research what a bore
> 
> hav fun ,?

Oikawa Tooru has always loved aliens.

His bedroom wall had forever been adorned with posters from the latest alien movies; his shelves– and floor– were home to more than a lot of alien action figures; and his ceiling was illuminated by those glow-in-the-dark planets and stars his mom had gotten him for his seventh birthday. He regretted not transferring them to his new apartment.

He also kept a conspiracy book. Yes, a conspiracy book. Filled with entries upon entries of _is Fujiwara-san across the street an alien?_ or _why the three-legged dog that always barked at me suddenly disappeared_. Granted, there was a _slight_ possibility that the dog had been put down, and _maybe_ Fujiwara-san was just very introverted and socially awkward, but he believed. He believed that aliens were out there, that they weren't alone in the universe, that they weren't alone on _Earth_.

He thinks that if it were a viable option to major in and there was career path involving the investigation of UFOs and tracking of aliens, he would've taken it without a second thought. No, that's incorrect. He _knows_ he would've.

Unfortunately, none of the universities on the planet were intelligent enough to make it one (sure, there _was_ astrobiology, but.. it wasn't what he was looking for, exactly). And he was stuck with modelling for a job. 

To be fair, it _was_ nice being able to earn money and clothes by being attractive. On the other hand, he had no doubt that studying extraterrestrials and pursuing UFOs would've made a much cooler and more exciting job.

It did.

-

He guesses he has Makki and Mattsun to thank for everything good in his life– which most certainly did not include them– they were insufferable. If it weren't for them being so ignorant and lazy, however, he never would've been working his dream job. 

He remembers it clearly– the chilled November night with frost biting at his uncovered fingertips; the solitary, silent, yet peaceful darkness; the hurries of footsteps as they echoed down the empty streets and alleyways; the insatiable curiosity that remorselessly bloomed in his chest; the pounding of his heart as he silently pursued the sources of noise. And then the alien. 

Oikawa would be lying if he said that he was surprised. Sure, he was a _little_ startled, anyone would've been. But all those sleepless nights spent affirming and attesting his beliefs were _not_ going to conclude with him being _surprised_ by an _alien_. He thinks that the only reason he was somewhat taken aback by the being was its appearance.  
It was most certainly _not_ a small, green man with a big, oval-shaped head and beady, black eyes, like he'd thought (he was kind of disappointed). Instead, it was very, _very_ human-like. He didn't even _know_ it was an alien, at first. But then it blinked. Horizontally. Its eyelids closed briefly _sideways_ , rather than vertically. It then proceeded to climb up a wall, all the while staring directly at him (it was _seriously_ unnerving). 

The situation, somehow, only got worse.

Two men in suits– around his age, most probably– arrived at the scene. Why they were wandering the streets in the dead of night in suits had a lot of reasonable answers, he guessed, but why they were wandering the streets in the dead of night in suits, _whilst carrying weapons deadly-looking enough to make him audibly draw a breath_ , was far beyond him. 

He learned the reason soon enough. 

A goo-covered (or, maybe, blood-covered?) Oikawa had stood flabbergasted as the two casually approached him, as if they _hadn't_ just killed something. He didn't let it disconcert him for long enough, however, and with a few inquiries and plenty resistance, he had finally achieved his lifelong goal. 

-

Achieving his “lifelong goal”, as it was phrased, while incredible, was very stressful. 

He cannot estimate the amount of nights he's spent chasing down rogue aliens, investigating clues or tips regarding dangerous cases, neurolizing the people of Japan and making them forget all about the giant scaly monster that definitely did _not_ run rampant down their streets and destroy anything in its range, and, most of all, _not sleeping_. He'd shown up at the base more often than not with big, black bags under his eyes and needing an abundance of coffee to even sit up straight. 

The whole no-sleep thing was awful enough, but to deal with all that stuff during the day, too? Working with the MIB– the Men In Black, who wore black suits and sunglasses because they're totally cool and secretive like that– was a double-edged sword, to put it simply.  
To make matters worse, Oikawa was put in charge of crowd control and public relations all the time on missions. Meaning he had to ensure that all civilians in the area stayed safe, and also to erase their memories afterwards and arrange that they all had a decently acceptable story to believe that did not involve extraterrestrial beings blowing up their city. It was a painful chore, as generally there would be the odd one or two persons who refused to look at the red light that flashed from the metal tube, aka the neurolizer. It also sucked coming up with a plausible lie on the spot. Though, he was quite good at it. Even Makki and Mattsun had admitted that, though he suspected they only stroked his ego to assure that he would continue doing so. Out of the three, there was no competition that Oikawa was the best with the public. 

(“As much as I despise saying this, it's his looks. And undeniable fucking charm. He could tell them that their dead ancestors had crawled out of their graves and smashed the city to pieces. He'd smile and they'd believe him, whilst swooning.” Hanamaki grumbled to Matsukawa. Said man snickered.  
“Oh Oikawa-kun, you are so brave and heroic! You saved us and our city~,” he mocked, without pitching his voice whatsoever. They both continued doing so for fifteen minutes, earning concerned glances from their co-workers.)

-

Oikawa waved as he passed by Aone, who was as usual sat by the entrance to the headquarters reading a newspaper. He sighed as the elevator doors closed, and rubbed his eyes from under his glasses as it descended. Normally he'd wear contacts, but he could not have been bothered finding them or even the effort to put them in that morning. He was functioning on approximately two and a half hours sleep, courtesy of an Alcidian that reverted forms after getting lost, resulting in an unneeded amount of panic. It didn't help that Alcidians were highly sociable sapiens, and that this one insisted on attempting to ask every single human in sight for directions. 

A subtle _ding_ indicated the opening of the doors, and Oikawa stepped out onto the stairs. He yawned and wandered down the steps in the direction of the Board, where the Seijoh Team would be given their orders for the day by either Sawamura, who was the leader of the base, or, on the rare occasion, Ukai, who managed the base, for more serious cases.

The Tokyo MIB headquarters– the only one in Japan– was like home to Oikawa Tooru. It was only partly due to the fact that once he decided to join up, he was required to cease all communication with everyone he ever knew, and have all information and files on him destroyed, and so he never really _could_ have a home. He didn't mind that, though. 

Although the HQ looked like a bland, run-down building on the outside, it was far from on the inside. The elevator guarded by Aone led down to a massive space occupied by a lot more species than the homo sapiens. Rows upon rows of desks were used by the MIB operatives to do all sorts of work; whether it be keeping tabs on civilians and aliens in the area, checking up on borders for illegal immigrants that were not of the human race, or ensuring that the government did not come across a being that unfortunately could not morph into a normal-looking creature. 

At the end of the room was the Board. Now, the Board is exactly what it sounds like; a massive electronic board. It was an enormous archive containing information on everything and everyone in Japan. It tracked unregistered aliens, allowed communication between them and any space ships that entered the Earth’s orbit, and powered a laser that could also operate as a shield as a defensive mechanism. Luckily, they haven't had to use it yet. 

As Oikawa approached the Board, he could see that the other two-thirds of the Seijoh Team were already waiting– impatiently, might he add– for their captain. 

“Enjoyed your lie in, Sleeping _Ogre_?” Hanamaki snarled. He was always the most impatient. 

“Rude, Makki! I'll have you know that I've only slept for two hours, but I still look like an angel!” the man in question huffed, crossing his arms tightly.

“Didn't know angels could look that bad,” Matsukawa mumbled, earning a snort from his pink-haired companion. Oikawa squawked indignantly, scrunching his nose. 

“Mattsun, how _da_ –”

“Seijoh Team! Daichi wants you up here.” 

Their attention was drawn to Sugawara, who had called from his descent down the steps leading up to the aforementioned leaders’ office. Sugawara was the MIB’s head translator, and dealt with most negotiations with extraterrestrials that happened to drop by or communicate through the Board.

The trio greet him, before making their way to the office, with Hanamaki still going on about “how we should totally be the Seijoh Squad. Seijoh Team is meh, but with the alliteration..” and Matsukawa agreeing half-heartedly. 

Sawamura’s office could often be described in one word; business-y. Today, however, there was one key factor that contributed to its disarray; and his name was Kuroo Tetsurou.

-

For a secret organisation that required a person to fundamentally _not exist_ , the MIB had a lot of workers and outside informants. The majority stayed at the headquarters and operated with basic cases and security checks, but the previously mentioned outside informants were as their names stated; outside informants. They blended in with the community, watching out for suspicious activity or checking in with new aliens. Some of them, such as Daishou Suguru, infiltrated the more underground scenes and reported on the status there. They were also part of the few people that got to interact with the public regularly and _be known_ by the public.

Typically, they wouldn't be seen around the HQ, but today was different, apparently. 

“Seijoh Team!” Sawamura smiles as he acknowledges them, clapping his hands together. “We've got a mission for you. A special request from Kuroo, in fact.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki share a glance, while Oikawa raises an eyebrow. A special request? From _Kuroo Tetsurou_? Most certainly not a good thing. The aforementioned.. _disarray_ rubs the back of his neck and steps forward.

“Ah, yeah. So, essentially, I've been watching this guy.. _alien_ for a while now, and I'm kinda worried about him.. I have his file here.” Kuroo passes them a small brown folder. Oikawa opens it, and immediately takes note of the picture, or, rather, lack thereof. He senses Mattsun and Makki reading over his shoulder, and looks at the name. _Iwaizumi Hajime_. Arrived on Earth approximately three days ago, 16/09/2022, from the Jousian Aoba region in the Argent Capital. Reason for doing so unknown. They all look back up at Kuroo questioningly.

“You want us to get these missing details?” Oikawa asks, tilting his head. Normally, the task of filling out forms and files for aliens would be given to profilers within the MIB, such as Ennoshita Chikara or Kai Nobuyuki. They didn't have the experience or skills to do this, so why would _Kuroo Tetsurou_ of all people appeal they do this? 

“Not exactly, no. Iwaizumi.. he's– well, how do I put it..,” Kuroo runs a hand through his mess of a hairstyle, and clicks his tongue. He shoves his hands in his pockets and continues.

“He's very skittish, the guy. Every time I approach him, he gets really jumpy and frightened. He looks like he could handle himself physically, but his mental and emotional state on the other hand.. Now, I'm no psychologist, but it seems as if something really harrowing or horrific has happened to him? Or maybe he's seen or done something. Jousians are generally really bubbly and light-hearted, but the spark in this guys eye is gone.” 

Everyone in the room is shocked in silence, staring at the informant. Most of the time, he'd be a really mocking, joking kind of person, always messing around with Bokuto or intimidating newbies. He himself seemed to notice the raw concern in his voice and he tugged at his shirt awkwardly while laughing faintly.

“Wowie, Tetsu-chan, what happened to you?” Oikawa was first to recover and straightaway was teasing the black-haired male. 

“His eyes, I already said. They're not _right_. You'll understand when you see him.” Kuroo brushes of the taunting with ease. 

“Seijoh Team, are you okay with that?” Daichi asks, even though they all know a request from an informant is a pretty big deal and should _definitely_ be taken. The trio confirm, and Iwaizumi Hajime’s regular whereabouts and other mentionable quirks of his are given to them. They leave the building with haste.

-

“Iwaizumi Hajime. Hazel-green eyes, short spiky black hair, would look to be around our age in human years. Should be wearing a grey hoodie and blue jeans.. Gah, this guy sounds really basic. Anyone could look like this! We’ll probably have stopped about fifty civilians before we come across ‘im!” Hanamaki groans from the backseat, as they sit in the car given to them by the MIB. Quite a nice one, too, equipped with all the boosters and weapons you could need. 

“Either Kuroo really likes emphasising words like jumpy and skittish, or this guy is gonna shit himself if we come near him. Also, it's a really unknown area, so I think we'll know.” Matsukawa comments, not taking his eyes off the road.

“I could ask some of my fanclub for help~,” Oikawa sings. The resounding “ _no_ ” from the other two causes him to pout and cross his legs. Iwaizumi Hajime. He wonders what he'll look like. 

“Maybe he'll be a super hot alien. All my standards met in a heartbeat.” He muses aloud, earning an eye roll and a snigger. 

“Or he could be horrifically ugly from a human’s perspective. Maybe that's why he's so skittish.” Hanamaki deadpans, resulting in a snort from Mattsun. Oikawa huffs, and looks out the window. 

Forty-five minutes later, they reach the quiet location given to them. There were very few beings around, and Oikawa doubts that many of them are human. He does quickly recognise someone, however. 

"Futakucchin? Is that you?” He marvels, grinning at the turned head. He had needn't asked the question, as everyone in the vicinity already knew the answer.

“Oh _no_ , please tell me some random stranger used that nickname on a whim and it is _not_ who I think it is.” The alien groans, although he knew that he was screwed. 

“Unfortunately it's not your lucky day, bud.” Hanamaki comments, smirking. Seijoh Team and this particular non-human had a very.. interesting dynamic.

“Fucking hell, we got the trash king _and_ the trash duo. What an honour.” The alien turns around to face them, snarling. Futakuchi Kenji was actually a worker for the MIB along with them, although he was an informant like Kuroo. He also was an alien. He also hated their guts for no clear reason. It was an entertaining experience, being around him.

The scowling extraterrestrial crossed his arms, holding some sort of special informer equipment, and cocked his head.

“Why the heck are _you_ guys here? This is _my_ area. I'll handle things here. I didn't get any warning from Sawamura _or_ Ukai about this,” he gestures with a single hand in a circular motion, “impromptu visit.” 

“Well, obviously, you can't handle things here, Futakucchin, as we received a special request from Tetsu-chan to come investigate around here~,” Oikawa articulates, a sleazy smile plastered on his face. He takes out a small piece of paper akin to a receipt, and offers it to Futakuchi, who snatches it immediately. He scans over the note, face scrunched up in disgust. 

“We can get out of your hair pretty quickly if you can tell us if you know the guy, or where he might be.” Matsukawa suggests, browsing their surroundings.

The square they were in was a frequent place for aliens to visit. It was abandoned enough that changing their forms was not required, and it was also large enough to occupy a ship that would happen to land there. The grey streets that spread out from the square were dull and somber, and most of the buildings were damaged or in ruins. The occasional human would come by, usually only for the shrine that was situated on the outskirts of that small town, or if they themselves were an MIB worker. 

Today, there were several aliens roaming the area, all in their gnath forms, which were their regular alien forms. Matsukawa wondered if Iwaizumi had a gnath form. He froze. They hadn't thought or asked about that. Jousians had a lot of subspecies, many of whom had gnath forms of all shapes and sizes. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime, huh? Does he have a gnath form?” Futakuchi voices his exact thoughts.

Both Oikawa and Hanamaki’s eyes widen considerably, and Oikawa almost gasps.

“Oh my _God_ , we don't know what kind of Jousian he is! What if he's like.. an– an Ean! And he can _fly_! Or– or he might be a Mion, and he's super small and no one can find him–” 

“Oikawa, please chill the _fuck_ out. Normally I would love to see you be like this, but I respect Kuroo and obviously this is concerning for him because he never puts in requests.” The alien cuts in, hands on his head. “So, do you know what Region or Capital he's from?”

“Yeah, yeah.. he's from the– the Jousian Aoba Region, Argent Capital.” Oikawa sighs, playing with his fingers anxiously. Futakuchi raises and eyebrow, but speaks in a calming tone.

“Alright, good, that narrows it down a bunch. The Aoba Region habitants are mostly very nature based, and lively. But the fact that he's from the Argent Capital changes the story completely. Their forms don't differ much from a human’s, and they are not connected with Ainmhee Beag at all. So that leaves us with the Ainmhee Moor. What does this guys human form look like?”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki share a look, conveying their conflicting feelings of _wow this guy’s good_ and _what if he's out to get us and doesn't know shit_. 

Oikawa seems to regulate himself and inhales.  
“Black spiky hair, hazel-green eyes.. looks about our age for a human, apparently.” 

The alien hums and scratches his chin. He takes a sharp intake of breath and snaps his fingers.  
“ _Oh_! Yeah, yeah, Iwaizumi! I haven’t spoken to him, but he's an Earc, I'm pretty sure. He stays in his human form, though. There's a small clearance if you continue up Silin Road, he's usually around there.” 

The trio thank him and bid farewell, but once they're out of earshot Makki states;  
“He knew that all along.” 

Mattsun agrees. If he really respected Kuroo, he would've known of Iwaizumi right off the bat. Plus, it _is_ ‘his area’, so it'd be fairly unprofessional not to know the residents of the area.

"But why wouldn't he just say where he was instead of wasting both our and his time?” Oikawa questions, trekking up the road in long strides. His tranquilliser gun sits snug on his back, and miniature tracking guns line his belt.

“Because he wanted to see you flip your shit.” Matsukawa replies, adjusting his communicator gloves. They were useful for calling in reinforcements or requesting equipment in situations were phones couldn't be used. 

Oikawa tuts, and the three of them soon spot the stone arch that should lead to the clearance. They had previously decided on _not_ sneaking in, because the poor alien is already having a rough time on Earth. They walk through the arch, and there, sitting on a lone wall in the clearance, was who he presumed to be Iwaizumi Hajime, back turned to them. He obviously notices a disturbance and whirls around, and Oikawa freezes.

All he could think was that he was right. He _was_ a super hot alien.


	2. we're crashing together to outrun time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Iwaizumi, are you a Lorg?” 
> 
> “I–”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's almost 3:30 n im tired as heck i just spent like an hour n a half tryin to get this done.. i apologise for any grammatical errors or general stupidness,,
> 
> also a lot of irish words r used in this lmao bc i can't be bothered doing proper research or inventing cool names/terms and it's not a common/known language so yh.. e.g. Roth = wheel/cycle comes from rothar which is a bicycle ahahah ugh
> 
> enjoy!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Oikawa would say that he was a pretty composed guy. He often received confessions from girls– and, on the rare occasion, guys, too– and had had his own experiences with dating and one night stands. There was never any _feeling_ in them, though, and none of the people who were privileged enough to date/do the do with _the_ Oikawa Tooru really stood out to him. 

Aliens, as well, never shook him. Okay, the first time was an exception, but from then on he learned to expect the unexpected. Aliens came in all shapes and sizes, personality included. Some creatures were highly sociable and friendly, whilst others could tear your face off if you were to simply glanced at them. 

Oikawa Tooru was never taken by surprise, but Iwaizumi Hajime took his breath away.

The man– alien, _wow_ – that stood in several feet in front of him was, to put it simply, _very_ attractive. He had a strong build– you could notice even under the hoodie– and broad shoulders, and if he were human you would've automatically presumed he was an athlete. His hair was short and spiky, as Kuroo had described, but it looked so impossibly _soft_. Oikawa would be lying if he said that he didn't want to comb his fingers through his hair at that very moment. His face was not quite as sharp as his own, but he had a prominent jawline. His nose was dusted with red from the cold, and his cheeks had a cute pinkish tint to them. His eyes–

Oh, God, his eyes.

Kuroo had told them of his predicament in such genuine worry and concern, they didn't believe him. He had summed up the reason for his uncharacteristic fussing in two words; _his eyes_. Oikawa now understood why.

While the rest of his face made it evident that he was terrified, his eyes were completely _blank_. Jousians were a very bubbly, friendly species, and their eyes told a story. Oikawa would almost consider them to be the prettiest in the Argent Capital. But the eyes of the being standing in front of them might as well be painted stones. There were black bags under his eyes, and it looked as if his eyeballs had sunken into his skull. 

Iwaizumi Hajime looked quite ill.

His face was hallow, and Oikawa didn't even _know_ that the human forms of aliens could appear so tired and stressed. They couldn’t adjust their human forms in general, but they'd normally refreshed them so they didn't look disheveled, and their human body functioned quite like a regular one. Their human form would age with them, though their equivalent to a human year ranged. 

Just as Oikawa was about to speak, he glanced down and had to refrain from gasping. Iwaizumi’s left arm, well, what was showing of it, was not what it should look like. Instead of rough flesh and five digits, there was solid steel and four claw-like fingers protruding out of a hand that looked akin to a lizard, or a dragon? He had to remind himself that Iwaizumi was an Earc, and the gnath form of an Earc was a metallic reptilian killing machine. Which meant that his human form was wearing off, and that was most certainly not a good sign.

“Who are you? What do you want? Are you affiliated with that.. that other human with the spiked black hair that won't leave me alone?” Iwaizumi growls, eyes darting between the three and his surroundings nervously. His hands– hand and _claw_ – are raised in a passive-aggressive stance. Matsukawa holds out his palms, a universal sign of peace and harmlessness. Hanamaki and Oikawa mimic him. 

“We're from the MIB, an organisation that tracks and keeps records of non-humans that enter Earth’s orbit. To prevent the unnecessary risk of being discovered by natural habitants of this planet, we, the MIB, ensure that all extraterrestrials blend in with humanity and prevent danger to both parties.” Matsukawa recites, staring at the alien in front of him. All alien negotiators of each squadron– in this case, Matsukawa– were required to learn off that mini-speech and retell it to any enquiring beings. 

Iwaizumi doesn't look any more comforted. “What do you want from me? Can you leave me alone, please? I won't harm any human.” He asks, anxiously shifting his feet. 

This time, Hanamaki answers his questions. “Kuroo, our friend with the horrible black hair, is worried about you. He wants to ensure your safety, and so do we.”

“Well, I'm here and okay, aren't I? So.. if you wouldn't mind, please leave me al–”

“No.” 

Iwaizumi’s focus is drawn to Oikawa, who manages to maintain still whilst he scrutinises him with those dead eyes. 

“Why not?” He asks, seemingly gaining some confidence and fixing his posture. Oikawa fights down the urge to fan himself, he knows he's flushed.

“Because you're.. you're obviously sick. Look at your arm.” He manages, proud of his achievement of his voice not cracking mid-sentence. 

The alien obeys, eyes falling to his arm. He’s briefly taken aback, but a human hand soon, once again, is connected to his arm. While the transformation appeared easy, it evidently had taken a toll on him. Sweat– or, the Jousian equivalent to sweat– drips off his forehead, and his breathing becomes heavier. He looks back at Oikawa, challenging him to say something. He does.

“Iwaizumi Hajime-chan, we can't let you stay out here and starve. You're malnourished, and you could die if you prevent yourself from eating any longer.” He states, frowning slightly. He didn't know much about Jousians, that information was more in the field of work of Akaashi Keiji, or even Sugawara, but he knew one thing; that aliens who's gnath form unintentionally came out were seriously ill. Possibly even dying. Luckily it was prevented at the MIB thanks to Shimizu Kiyoko and Yachi Hitoka, but if an alien did not get the correct nutrients in time, they'd most likely die. Most likely in their gnath forms. Where, most likely, unaware humans would find them and, most likely, contact the government and cause a huge ruckus. Which is what the MIB would like to avoid at all costs.

Iwaizumi looks down at his feet, and tugs at his sleeves uneasily. He knows that what Oikawa was saying was true. 

“Come with us back to the MIB, we'll make sure you're safe. You don't have to worry about anything. You'll be okay.” 

The Jousian hesitates, before slowly taking a step forward. His eyes fall on the three men in suits before him. He shouldn't, he _really_ shouldn't be trusting them. But he does.

-

“So, Iwa-chan, what brings you to Earth? The Argent Capital is supposed to be a really nice place, is it not?”

Iwaizumi doesn't reply. Instead, he gazes out the window of the car and watches as the scenery changes as they drive along. The Argent Capital _was_ a nice place, especially the Aoba Region, but he hadn't come to Earth from there. But they didn't know that, as far as he knew. Maybe they _did_ know, and were currently bringing him not to the MIB headquarters, but to _them_ and he'd be taken and they'd make him–  
He's dragged out of his fretting train of thoughts by a hand clasping on his shoulder, making him jump. He looks over at Matsukawa, who's eyes haven't moved from the road. He glances at Iwaizumi briefly, and smiles.

“You're okay, Iwaizumi. You're okay. We're just taking you to the MIB base, where there are hundreds of other beings just like you. We’ll take care of you, rest easy.” He tells him calmly, patting him on the shoulder before returning his hand to the wheel. Iwaizumi breathes in softly, then exhales, allowing himself to believe the black-haired man. 

-

“Iwaizumi Hajime, right? From the Jousian Aoba Region.”

“Uh- ..yeah.”

Ukai Keishin looks him over with his eyes, and takes a drag from the cigarette fitted in between his lips (was he permitted to smoke indoors? Humans had strange customs). The apparent ‘manager’ of the base removed the cigar from his mouth and spoke.

“So, what exactly brings you here? No offence, but you don't seem like the type to come to Earth for a measly ‘holiday’.”

Iwaizumi gulped. He knew that he was going to be questioned at some stage. His eyes darted across the room. The large office at that moment also occupied the three men who had brought him here– the Seijoh Team?– and a man with dark brown hair and a steely gaze that looked important. Maybe the second in command? Who knew how the humans operated their organisations. 

There was also Tetsurou. Iwaizumi had described him as the ‘black haired man’ to the Seijoh team, but he knew him well. The informant had approached him on more than one occasion since he had landed on Earth in the small, cramped ship that he had hija– borrowed. He'd been very curious, and asked Iwaizumi all sorts of questions. He did _try_ to ignore and avoid him, but the humans persistence was incredible. Eventually, he broke, and they talked. Iwaizumi didn't say anything about himself, apart from the fact that he was a Jousian, but Tetsurou told him all about the human world.

He didn't necessarily _need_ the information, however. He wasn't stupid enough to take refuge on the planet without proper knowledge. The homo sapiens was, conveniently, a species that Jousians were required to be educated about to become an Explorer (it couldn't be directly translated into Japanese, but that's the best he could do). Which was a very dangerous job. Explorers essentially travelled the different Regions and Capitals, engaging in all sorts of trade, politics, bounty hunting, everything. It paid extremely well, which was a bonus.

Human languages were simple to learn. He had decided on crash landing in Japan while escap– flee– _flying peacefully through space_ as it was a small enough country, and he had heard that it had one of the best corporations on the planet that facilitated aliens. The MIB was infamous in human studies. Japanese took him only a brief negative six hundred gealls to become fluent in. 

Every Aoba Jousian also had a set human form. It depended on whether or not you wanted to use it to be able to transform. 

“I- I.. don't want to answer that.” He shifted uncomfortably in the chair that was provided for him. He felt everyone in the rooms’ eyes staring at him, anticipating. Ukai sighed in front of him, and leaned back on his own large desk chair. 

“Look, kiddo, we’ve fed you and patched you up, yeah? Unfortunately, that's the best we can do ‘til ya tell us why you came here. We’ve signed the Universal Beings’ Protection Union. You know what that is, yeah?” 

He nods once, prompting the man to continue.

“Then you know that we can't offer shelter and safety for Lorg.”

Iwaizumi inhales sharply, but thankfully, unnoticeably. At least, he thinks. Lorg were wanted criminals, basically. Whether the crime be something petty such as stealing a Roth (more or less like a human bicycle), or as extreme as killing a powerful and important government soldier ( _cough_ ), once a registered Unit or Government deemed a being a Lorg, no one could stop until they were caught and either locked away in a maximum-security prison on Folamh _forever_ , or being executed by some horrible means of torture or whatnot. 

“Iwaizumi, are you a Lorg?” 

“I–”

He's cut off abruptly by none other than Sugawara who bursts into the room, face pale and eyes wide with panic. Ukai stands up immediately. 

“Sug–”

“Sh..Shirator–! They're.. I- I don't know what..” The translator breathes too quickly and shallowly, his shoulders shaking as he leans on the frame of the door for support. Daichi quickly goes up to him and helps, attempting to calm him down.

“Koushi, _Koushi_ , take deep breaths, we're going to the Board now. Tell us what happened down there. You need to breathe. Calm down.”

Ukai immediately strides towards the Board, Kuroo not far behind. Daichi and Sugawara follow at a slower pace. Iwaizumi looks up at the Seijoh Team, stricken with fear. Oikawa’s scowl is filled with hatred and utter disdain, Matsukawa and Hanamaki share the same look.

They all make there way to the Board, where an image is being broadcast from the satellite. An enormous, purple and white ship is seen floating above the Earth. Iwaizumi knows that ship all too well. Shiratorizawa.

-

“Ah, shit, what's that fucking spanner want now?” Hanamaki snaps, slamming his hands on a desk. Iwaizumi freezes. 

“Wait- you- ..you _know_ that ship?” He asks, incredulous. They had previously affiliated with _Shiratorizawa_?

“Ushiwaka, the bastard, is for some reason absolutely obsessed with Oikawa.” Matsukawa supplies, eyebrows furrowed. “We had an incident with them about.. what, a year and a bit ago? Or something. We don't like them.”

Iwaizumi sighs in relief. _Worst case scenario is off the table, anyway._ He looks over to Oikawa, who is talking on the phone, and the word _scorn_ seems to fit his face accurately at that moment.

“Hang on, everyone shut up, I think I've got them on the line.”

Fuzzy static sounds fill the room, occasional crackling heightening everyone's anticipation. A voice breaks through. 

“Greetings, Tokyo MIB. My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi and I am the captain of the Shiratorizawa Capital Government Fleet.”

The tension in the room is thick.

“We have come to Earth due to suspicion that you may be hosting a criminal.”

“A- a criminal?” Ukai voices quietly. Iwaizumi clenches his fists.

“What is the charge?” Oikawa questions aloud, turning on the microphone on the desk to ensure that the Shiratorizawa Captain would hear him.

“The charge is first degree murder of a member of my crew.”

Silence. There is only silence for a brief second, before the entire building sets into a frenzy.

Akaashi Keiji, the tab keeper of relative aliens, hurriedly types on his keyboard. He scans the monitor, blinks, and then turns to Ukai.

“Tendou Satori. Known as the ‘Guess Monster’, one of the most powerful and valuable soldiers in the Shiratorizawa Crew. Confirmed dead.. 6 days ago.” He reiterates, gravely. 

“No, we've had all alien profiles checked and confirmed–” Ukai scratches his head, pacing the room. He pauses. “Except for–” 

He stops himself mid-sentence, and once again the entire room is without noise. Ushijima confirms their worries soon enough.

“The alien we are looking for is a Jousian. His name is Iwaizumi Hajime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> folamh= (fol-of) empty  
> lorg= a "want" in irish.. but u would say "táim ag lorg __" meaning "i am looking for __" idk im too lazy n tired 2 give irish lessons at 3:30am
> 
> also!! i am so sry for lack of fluff shit n development n.. iwaoi.. i just gotta git the plot rollin yknow A+ 
> 
> leave a comment or w/e u do u.. i apologise for the shortness in this chapter i just like cliffhangers

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahhahah all Jousian subspecies may or may not b based off animals.. w their names being the irish for that animal.. haha what
> 
> comment or whatever n I'll hopefully update around next weekish??!


End file.
